It's Fun! It's Forgotten!
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: [Hiyoshi's birthday fic] Hyoutei forgets Hiyoshi. Rikkai somehow manages to fit in. And all in the while, Taki is talked about for no apparent reason...


It's Fun! It's Forgotten!

Omfh! It's Hiyoshi's birthday!!

* * *

"Ne, is Hiyoshi _absent_ today?" A girl asked Ootori who was just passing by.

Ootori thought about it, "Oh my… he's never absent! Or late!" Then he thought, "Could he be in danger!? Better ask Shishido-san!"

But he never did.

Because Hiyoshi is that easily forgotten.

* * *

"So, what's his name isn't here today…" Gakuto said. "Interesting…"

"Why are you acting like Inui from Seigaku?!" Shishido rolled his eyes and asked.

"I'm not," Gakuto replied.

"Are too."

"I'M SAYING I'M NOT SO I'M NOT! YOU GOT THAT?!"

"…" Shishido left to find his love—er…Choutaro. (Haha, LOVER.)

Gakuto turned to Oshitari, "I'm not acting like Inui, am I?!" He demanded.

Oshitari turned away from the phone, looked at Gakuto, and resumed talking on the phone, "So… what were we talking about?"

Gakuto frowned, "You and your stupid phone… BAH SCREW TECHNOLOGY."

Oshitari gasped, "Did you just hear what Gakuto said?" He asked on the phone.

Atobe walked by the two and said, "Oshitari, no phones. Gakuto, refrain from shouting. Back to practice."

"Oi Atobe, did you even notice that what's his face isn't here? You know, second year… mushroom looking guy… I think his name was like… Hiroshi… Hiyoshi…" Gakuto said.

Atobe thought for a moment, "We don't have a Hiroshi, Gakuto… Do we? Oshitari, do we have a Hiroshi?"

Oshitari nodded, "We have a YAGYUU HIROSHI from Rikkaidai… who is currently on the phone with me."

"Stupid phone…" Gakuto muttered. "Stupid, stupid, stupid…"

"Stupid only gets that so far, Gakuto," Oshitari said.

"We have a Hiroshi in Hyoutei?" Atobe asked.

"…" Gakuto shrugged. "I just remember that he's that weirdo… He's probably one of those unneeded characters that get killed off easily…"

"Probably," Oshitari agreed.

* * *

Hiyoshi blew out the candles, looked around and said, "…Why are Rikkaidai's regulars here?"

Kirihara shrugged, "We just saw you here… and I was competing with you with the games… Marui-senpai wanted to eat cake…"

Marui looked at the cake, "Can you cut it now?"

Hiyoshi looked at the cake, and cut it. He handed the tensai a piece.

Marui chowed down and began to eat another slice.

Hiyoshi looked at the red head as he saw his _precious_ cake be devoured by some other kid he doesn't know. "So… why are you celebrating my birthday?"

Kirihara shrugged, "I dunno… we just _happened_ to be here…"

"That's odd…"

Yukimura smiled his "Worship me" smile and whispered to Sanada, "See? We should have more outside interactions for our dear little "child," Genichirou."

Sanada wondered when Kirihara became his "child."

"Now, now…" Yukimura said softly. "Sing for the birthday boy, everyone."

Silence.

"Umm… I'd really not," Hiyoshi mumbled.

"Nonsense, it's your birthday. Now, now…" Yukimura murmured, trying to find the perfect victim—er… prey—er… person. "Ah! Genichirou, thank you for volunteering."

Sanada twitched, "Me?"

Yukimura smiled and nodded, "Unless you would like to sing something other than the birthday song?"

Sanada twitched again. Niou snickered. Kirihara grinned. Marui swallowed Hiyoshi _whole_ cake. Jackal sighed. Yagyuu coughed. Yanagi collected data.

Sanada opened his mouth. "…Happy birthday to you…" He mumbled really quick and softly.

When he finished, he sat down and pulled his cap down.

Yukimura smiled his "see what you get BIOTCH?" smile and said, "Good job Genichirou," as if he were talking to a five year old.

Sanada coughed in reply.

Niou snickered, "Good job Genichirou…" He mocked.

Kirihara got up, "Since we don't have presents, can we just spend the day in an arcade?"

Yukimura smiled, "See Genichirou? Life is better when our little Aka-chan gets some friends."

Jackal coughed, "Can I be nanny?" He asked quietly to Yukimura.

"Of course. Marui shall be the sister, Niou can be the brother, Yagyuu will be Niou's slave, and Yanagi can be my second brother. Genichirou can take care of everyone like a mother."

"E-eto… why am I the slave?" Yagyuu asked.

Niou snickered.

"Oh? Would you rather prefer Niou as slave? Ok, Niou, you're Yagyuu's slave."

Kirihara ran off with Hiyoshi, "Senpai-tachi are weird…" he muttered.

Hiyoshi shrugged. "My team doesn't remember me at all, so I get a lot of freedom sometimes…" He said very, very, very quietly.

"Eh? I can't hear you, speak up," Kirihara said.

"I said I get a lot of freedom!!"

"Something about treedom?!"

"I said—Never mind…" Hiyoshi muttered.

"Whatever you say."

* * *

"…We have a Taki?" Shishido asked.

"Shishido-san… you took his spot on the regulars…" Ootori mumbled.

"WE HAVE A TAKI?" Gakuto shouted. "SERIOUSLY?"

Taki was right behind them, "I heard that you know…"

"…You're Taki?"

"…"

In the end, Hyoutei never kept track of their "minor" characters and Hiyoshi had a Rikkaidai infested birthday.

And they lived happily ever after… sorta.

The End. Yes, a stupid ending. But still, THE END.


End file.
